Chewbacca/Leyendas
}} Chewbacca (o Chewie, como le decían sus amigos) era un legendario wookiee de Kashyyyk y copiloto de la nave de Han Solo, el Halcón Milenario. Era el hijo de Attichitcuk, el esposo de Mallatobuck y el padre de Lumpawaroo. Chewbacca llevaba consigo el nombre del antiguo héroe wookiee, el gran Bacca, el primero de los grandes caciques de Kashyyyk, y el creador de una espada que indicaba el liderazgo entre los wookiees. Este nombre indicaba que Chewbacca pertenecía a un noble linaje, lo que fue corroborado por su rol en Kashyyyk durante las Guerras Clon y durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Chewbacca era un ser sabio y sofisticado de gran fuerza y lealtad. También era un habilidoso mecánico. Chewbacca, como muchos wookiees, podía entender básico, pero no podía hablarlo debido a la estructura vocal de su especie. En vez de eso él hablaba en shyriiwook, el idioma wookiee principal, compuesto en su gran mayoría de gruñidos, a sus compañeros que no eran wookies, que normalmente hablaban básico. Biografía Vida temprana (ca. 200-19 ABY) Niñez thumb|left|210px|Un joven Chewbacca en [[Kashyyyk/Leyendas|Kashyyyk.]] Chewbacca nació en Kashyyyk cerca 200 ABY, hijo de Attichitcuk. Durante sus primeros años Chewbacca vivió en Kashyyyk, pero al contrario de muchos otros wookiees que raramente dejaban los exuberantes bosques del planeta, Chewbacca estaba consumido por un abrumador sentido de aventura y exploración. Los primeros viajes de Chewie fueron a los remotos y peligrosos niveles inferiores de los inmensos bosques de Kashyyyk, las Tierras Sombrías. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus viajes lo llevaran lejos de los confines de su verde planeta natal. Sin embargo, su corazón permaneció en Kashyyyk, y Chewie siempre trataba de ir a casa para las festividades. Cuando Chewie aún era joven, antes de cumplir 100 años de edad, era conocido por su habilidad para navegar los altos árboles Wroshyr y por su pericia con un hidrospanner. Chewbacca pasó algún tiempo reparando vehículos con sus amigos, incluyendo al wookiee Dryanta. Chewbacca conoció de joven a su futura esposa Mallatobuck, aunque él no sabía lo que ella sentía por él. Malla era tímida y ocultó sus sentimientos, incluso no agradeciéndole a Chewbacca cuando éste la salvó de esclavizadores trandoshanos. Sin embarga, el primo de Chewbacca, Jowdrrl, era amigo de Malla y ayudó a crear lentamente una relación entre los dos. Desafortunadamente su floreciente relación encontró un obstáculo cuando el wookiee Tojjevvuk comenzó a pelear por el afecto de Malla. Chewbacca fue eventualmente obligado a participar en un duelo de honor con Tojjevuk por la mano de Malla, mas Tojjevvuk deshonró el duelo al usar sus garras, algo prohibido para un wookiee. Sin embargo, la destreza de Chewie al navegar los árboles Wroshyr fue la perdición de Tojjevuk, y un bloqueo a tiempo de Chewbacca envió a Tojjevvuk a las Tierras Sombrías, donde fue muerto por las peligrosas criaturas de Kashyyyk.Star Wars: Chewbacca Guerras Clon thumb|left|liderando a sus compañeraros en la [[Batalla de Kashyyyk (Guerras Clon)|lucha por la libertad]] Él vivio con su familia en Rwookrrorro. Chewie y su padre fueron responsables por la creación de muchas aldeas en Kashyyyk en las décadas antes de la Batalla de Naboo, y ambos participaron en la colonización de Alaris Prime, donde se enfrentaron a la Federación de Comercio por el control de la luna. Notablemente fue durante este tiempo que Chewbacca tuvo su primer encuentro con los Jedi, pues Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi habían sido asignados por la República Galáctica para terminar el conflicto en Alaris Prime. Bajo la tutela, de Jinn, Chewbacca pudo dirigir con éxito la colonia en sus aspectos militares y económicos.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds thumb|250px|Yoda se despide de Chewbacca (a la derecha) y [[Tarfful/Leyendas|Tarfful (a la izquierda) después de sobrevivir a la Orden 66.]] Sin embargo, por todos los éxitos de Chewie, las rivalidades entre las diferentes familias wookiees continuaron plagando Kashyyyk. Tvrrdkoel padre de Tojjevvuk siguió buscando venganza por la muerte de su hijo, pero esperó por el momento ideal. thumb|left|200px|Chewbacca durante las Guerras ClonLa furia de Tvrrdko había causado que Chewbacca permaneciera lejos de su planeta, pero la invasión de la CSI lo forzó a regresar. Los clones y sus Generales Jedi reclutaron a muchos de los wookiees, y Chewbacca se convirtió en un miembro importante de la resistencia wookiee a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Chewbacca fue capturado por los cazadores de trofeo del planeta Trandoshan en algún momento durante el segundo año de las Guerras Clon (21 aBY). Sólo días después la Padawan Ahsoka Tano fue capturada por los mismos Trandoshanos. El propósito de esta captura era servir como presa en una caza de trofeo. Chewbacca fue llevado a la Luna trandoshana de Wasskah. Después de que Ahsoka y sus otros compañeros Jedi destruyeron el buque de transporte de prisioneros, escapó y se unió a ellos. Usando sus conocimientos técnicos y piezas de transporte, construyó un transmisor para comunicarse con sus compañeros Wookiees. Finalmente las personas atrapadas en la isla de caza de Trandoshan pudieron escapar después que derrotaran a los cazadores en su fortaleza. Chewbacca fue un participante importante en la Batalla de Kashyyyk, supervisando la confrontación entre el Cuerpo de Élite 41 del Gran Ejército de la República y las fuerzas invasoras droides junto con Tarfful y el General Jedi Yoda. Fue Chewbacca, junto con Tarfful, quien acompañó al General Jedi Quinlan Vos en su carga contra el enemigo. Después de la implementación de la Orden 66, Chewbacca ayudó a Yoda eludir a los soldados clon y escapar del planeta. Después de las Guerras Clon right|thumb|left|130px|Chewbacca con su [[ballesta.]] Cuando la batalla concluyó Chewbacca fue atacado por Hronk, un pariente de Tojjevvuk que buscaba venganza. La llegada de los stormtroopers interrumpió la pelea, para que el conflicto se resolviera en otra ocasión. ( suceso ocurrido en el prologo de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) Dos meses después de la Batalla de Kashyyyk Chewbacca fue abordado por un antiguo comerciante y representante wookie, Cudgel, para ayudar a una banda de Jedis renegados dirigidos por Olee Starstone en su búsqueda de otros sobrevivientes de la Orden 66. Sin embargo, la operación de rescate no tuvo éxito, pues el Imperio rastreó a los Jedi a Kashyyyk y comenzó un asalto para capturarlos. Los wookiees, todavía recordando el horror de la batalla con los separatistas sólo un mes atrás, continuaron peleando para defender sus hogares de la embestida Imperial. La marea cambió a favor del Imperio con la inesperada llegada de Darth Vader, quien no perdió tiempo en masacrar a lo que estuviera en su camino hacia los Jedi. Vader ordenó a uno de los Destructores Estelares que bombardeara Kashyyyk con fuego repetido de turboláser, dañando severamente a las ciudades circundantes mientras él buscaba a los fugitivos restantes. En un intento por ayudar a escapar a sus camaradas, Roan Shryne, uno de los Jedis restantes que habían encontrado antes a Vader durante la ejecución de la Orden 66, se enfrentó solo a Vader mientras los demás intentaban huir. Chewbacca ayudó a escapar a Olee, un pequeño grupo de contrabandistas y varios heridos en batalla. Después de la caída y esclavización de Kashyyyk por parte del Imperio Galáctico, Chewie decidió convertirse en tripulante del Drunk Dancer junto con Ole, y ayudó a sus nuevos amigos a sabotear los esfuerzos del Imperio cada vez que podían, diciendo que “ayudaría más a Kashyyyk como fugitivo, no cautivo”. Ahora buscado por las autoridades, Chewbacca vagó por la Galaxia, evadiendo a los traficantes de esclavos. Un día Chewbacca se encontró con una elfa herida llamada Mala Mala y la llevó al ala médica de una nave, en donde ella recibió de un droide atención medica que le salvó la vida. Después de ver que ella estaba bien ambos se despidieron, mas se volvieron a encontrar años después. Durante sus viajes Chewie ganó muchos amigos e incluso tuvo una nave propia. Vida bajo el Imperio (19 ABY-4 DBY) Conociendo a Han Solo thumb|left|180px El teniente imperial Han Solo salvó a Chewbacca. Desde entonces asumió su deuda de vida. Contrabandista Chewbacca se convirtió en copiloto y mecánico del Halcón Milenario y en compañero de Han en sus desventuras como contrabandista. Encerrado en Fin de las Estrellas En el año 2 ABY Han y Chewbacca decidieron ayudar a Jessa Vandangante y Rekkon, disidentes del Sector Corporativo, a recabar información sobre una prisión secreta construida por la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Muchos enemigos políticos del gobierno del sector estaban allí encerrados, entre ellos el padre de Jessa, Klaus Vandangante. En principio los contrabandistas solo colaborarían con los disidentes sirviéndolos de transporte, ya que el Halcón Milenario era una nave muy rápida. La primera parte del plan consistía en llegar a Orron III e infiltrarse en el Centro de Datos de la ASC para encontrar la localización de la prisión. Durante la operación sufrieron la traición de Torm Dadaferron, un agente infiltrado de la Policía de Seguridad en el grupo, quién disparo a Rekkon justo cuando estaba a punto de descubrir las coordenadas de la instalación. Con su último aliento, el profesor consiguió transmitir a Solo la localización de la prisión, Mytus VII. Chewbacca no pudo llegar al Halcón y fue detenido por los Espos. Finalmente fue llevado a la cárcel secreta de la ASC, Fin de las Estrellas, una de las mejores instalaciones carcelarias de la Galaxia. Con Chewbacca capturado, Han Solo tuvo que apañárselas para entrar en el complejo. Aprovecharon que la tropa itinerante que estaba prevista que acudiese para actuar ante el jefe de la prisión, Mirkoving Herkin, no podría asistir para ocupar su lugar y colarse en la torre principal. Mientras Hirken y sus hombres estaban distraídos, Solo consiguió liberar a Chewbacca y Jessa. A pesar de que fueron descubiertos, pudieron abrirse paso hasta el Halcón Milenario y escapar con varios reclusos que habían liberado. La instalación quedó parcialmente destruida tras la explosión de su generador principal de energía. Guerra Civil Galáctica Uniéndose a la Rebelión Han y Chewie acumulaban deudas con Jabba, un hutt que controlaba Tatooine. En la cantina de Mos Eisley conocieron a Luke Skywalker y a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Estos tenían para ellos un encargo aparentemente sencillo, un simple viaje de trasporte de pasajeros a Alderaan, sin preguntas. Aceptaron porque necesitaban el dinero para pagarle a Jabba el hutt y así librarse de las persecuciones de sus mercenarios y contrabandistas. El viaje a Alderaan no resultó como se esperaba. La Estrella de la Muerte acababa de destruir el planeta y el rayo de tracción de la estación de combate atrapó al Halcón Milenario. Luke y Han se disfrazarían de soldados de asalto para infiltrarse y rescatar a la princesa Leia una vez que supieron que estaba allí prisionera. Chewbacca acompañó a Luke y Han hasta la prisión donde guardaban a la princesa, esposado para servir de tapadera a los ahora disfrazados como soldados de asalto. Después de que Ben Kenobi desactivara el rayo de tracción y Chewbacca y Han llegaran hasta el Halcón Milenario para despegar hasta Yavin IV donde Han Solo dejó a Luke y al resto. Han no tenía ninguna intención de participar en la Batalla de Yavin o en unirse a la Rebelión, aunque Chewbacca sabía que tenian que apoyarles. thumb|left|Chewbacca en la ceremonia de [[Yavin IV]] En el fragor de la batalla, Han Solo y Chewbacca aparecieron repentinamente disparando al caza TIE Avanzado x1 de Darth Vader y dejándolo fuera de combate. Luke Skywalker , Han Solo y Chewbacca recibieron una medalla de valor por su heroismo en Yavin 4. Más tarde, Han y Chewbacca fueron contratados por Ramiz, un granjero de humedad en Aduba-3, para proteger su villa de una banda de matones locales conocidos como los Jinetes de las Nubes dirigidos por Serji-X Arrogantus. Para ayudarles en la tarea, Han y Chewbacca contrataron a seis pilotos inadaptados, incluyendo a Don-Wan Kihotay, un humano que se creía un Caballero Jedi, Jaxxon, un lepi con mala disposición y Jimm Doshun y su droide FE-9Q. Han, Chewbacca y el Saltaestrellas de Aduba-3 llegaron a la aldea de Ramiz, Onacra, solo para encontrarla bajo el ataque de los grandes predadores. Se las arreglaron para librarse de las bestias, salvando la vida de una joven niña llamada Merri para gran alivio de su padre Oncho, el portavoz de la aldea. Pero su alivio fue breve con el ataque de Serji-X Arrogantus y su banda. Han y su equipo hicieron lo que pudieron para defender la aldea pero fue en vano ya que FE-9Q y el abuelo de Merri murieron, el Anciano jefe, descartó la ayuda de los pilotos contratados. En lugar de confiar en Han y su equipo, el chamán convocó a un gran monstruo saurio mítico llamado el Gigante del Inframundo para encargarse de los atacantes. La bestia no solo acabó con Arrogantus y su banda, el propio anciano y muchos miembros del Salto-Estelar también murieron. Al final, Han consiguió matar al monstruo usando el sable láser de Kihotay. Poco después, Han Solo y Chewbacca abandonaron Aduba-3 en el Halcón Milenario, para ser capturados de nuevo por Crimson Jack y su banda de piratas. La Princesa Leia Organa también había sido capturada por el pirata mientras iba de camino al sistema Drexel para saber que había pasado con Luke. Jack tenía la intención de retener a Leia para exigir un rescate. Pero en secreto, Han y Leia idearon un plan para engañar a los piratas haciéndoles creer que en el sistema Drexel los Rebeldes habían hecho acopio de un tesoro. Jack se creyó la afirmación de Han y fue a Drexel II en donde habían quedado con Luke y se encontraron con Quarg, el gobernador de Drexel II, y los Lores Dragón. Han logró escaparse en el Halcón, solo para chocar cerca de la nave de Quarg. Juntos con los Lores Dragón, Han y Luke consiguieron salvar a Leia, los droides y Chewbacca. Han se enfrentó con Jack en el espacio derribando y matándo al pirata. Tras un accidente en el enorme complejo de ocio conocido como la Rueda, Solo se ocultó para las reparaciones en Orelon, pero pronto fue sitiado por un emisario de Jabba el hutt. En menos de una semana, Solo rescató al emisario de los ácaros de roca y por algún milagro, logró retirar la recompensa por su cabeza. Regresó a Tatooine y comenzó a restablecer su relación con el hutt. Realizó carreras en Kessel para el mafioso, e incluso batió el récord de tiempo de BoShek. Pero tristemente, esto no podía durar. Los restos del destructor estelar de Crimson Jack fueron descubiertos por agentes del hutt y en pocos días se volvió a fijar una recompensa por la cabeza de Solo. Una recompensa incluso mayor que antes para cualquiera que lo capturase vivo para que Jabba lo pudiese matar el mismo. Mientras evadía la mafia de Jabba, Solo y Chewbacca continuaron trabajando para la Alianza Rebelde durante los tres años siguientes. Solo se convirtió en un buen amigo de Luke Skywalker y desarrolló una relación amor-odio con la princesa Leia, consolidando sus relaciones tras los encuentros con los cazarrecompensas. Héroe de la Alianza Rebelde Batalla tras batalla contribuyeron con la caída del Imperio especialmente en Endor, donde desactivaron el generador de escudo de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. En la época de la batalla de Yavin IV, Chewbacca tenía doscientos años de edad. Crisis en Bespin Si bien estaba con la Alianza Rebelde en el planeta Helado de Hoth, Chewbacca estaba ocupado reparando el Halcon. Mientras tanto, Solo establecia una operacion de rescate para recuperar la joven rebelde, Luke Skywalker, que desaparecieron durante una misión de exploración. Habian pasado horas y ninguno de los dos regreso. Han volvio en condiciones de seguridad con Luke en el remolque. Lamentablemente, Chewbacca no pudo concluir su trabajo, debido a la invasión imperial de la Base Echo por lo que el halcon fue obligado a despegar con Han Solo, la princesa Leia, y C-3PO mientras que en mal estado y por lo tanto que en blanco facil de la Flota Imperial, el Halcón se establecio en la caverna de un asteroide para reparaciones. Cuando la cueva fue descubierta como la boca de ser un gigante de babosas, el Halcón hizo su fuga a Bespin alli, el grupo se reunió con Lando Calrissian. Cuando C-3PO fue dinamitado y desaparecio, Chewbacca se dio a sí mismo la tarea de encontrar a los desaparecidos pedazos del droide de protocolo. Chewbacca finalmente los halló en una pila de basura y después de un enfrentamiento con algunos trabajadores ugnaught, luego lo llevo de nuevo a la princesa Leia y Han Solo. Sin embargo, Chewbacca no tuvo tiempo para repararlo porque todos ellos fueron capturados por Darth Vader. Durante el período de su estancia, Chewbacca fue puesto en confinamiento en una habitación con alta inclinación alarmas que lo descontrolaron hasta que las amortiguó. Cuando le trajeron los pedazos de C-3PO el se puso a armarlo pero le quedo al revés Chewie, Leia y Han se fueron al salon de congelación con carbonita cámara con C-3PO colgando como un paquete en la espalda de Chewbacca. Han Solo fue congelado, como prueba antes de que Luke Skywalker lo fuese para probar la máquina. Mientras ellos eran enviados de vuelta a sus celdas viendo a Han Solo pasar congelado y transportado como un paquete Luke Skywalker llegaba al lugar y se enteraria de la inesperada sorpresa de que su enemigo era su familia mientras su ayudante trucaba las computadoras bloqueadas para dejarlos escapar. Despues de rescatar a Luke, el Halcón dejo atras el planeta. Mientras intentaban escapar del Ejecutor que estaba orbitando Bespin, ellos pensaron que la hipervelocidad estaba arreglada pero se la habían saboteado de nuevo. Pero, como R2-D2 la activo a último momento el Halcon escapo a la nueva base de la Rebelión. Chewbacca y Lando pudieron empezar su busqueda de Boba Fett y Han Solo. Asociándose con Calrissian Ciudad de los Sueños Destrucción de los Tarkin thumb|200px|left|Chewbacca luchando contra los [[soldados de asalto imperiales.]] Informado por un operativo que el Imperio construía una nueva superarma- Tarkin- el General Carlist Rieekan ordenó a Chewbacca y Lando buscar un planeta donde la Alianza podría establecer una base oculta, y volver luego a la base temporal. Una vez allí, ellos fueron informados de su nueva misión- destruir la Tarkin. Un pequeño equipo de comandos que incluía a Chewbacca, Leia, Luke, C-3PO y R2-D2 se infiltró en el superarma disfrazados como trabajadores, y se dispuso a golpear su reactor con una granada protón. Lando, quien tanto para Leia como el General Rieekan era poca confianza - a tal grado que él fue "apartado" de la misión y les llevó en el "Halcón Milenario " a Hockaleg, el planeta sobre el que la Tarkin orbitaba. Lando esperaron convertirse en útil se quedó en el Halcón, listo de precipitarse para salvar a sus amigos y destruir la superarma. Para desconocimiento del equipo de comandos, Vader también estaba presente en la estación espacial, y sintió como Skywalker se había infiltrado en ella. Creyendo que le plan de los rebeldes era destruir el reactor de la Tarkin, Vader personalmente se ocupó de la protección de aquella área, delegando el resto del personal de seguridad a vigilar los lugares desde donde podrían fugarse. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de capturar a Luke, un grupo de oficiales imperiales de alto rango intentó asesinar al Sith abriendo una una cápsula, intentando enviar así a Vader al espacio. El plan fue frustrado por el, ya que Vader usando el lado oscuro de la Fuerza evitó salir despedido al espacio. Esta distracción ayudó a Luke a apenas evitar al Señor Oscuro de los Sith, al mismo tiempo en que Leia había programado a la estación para que disparara sobre sí misma- algo que destruiría completamente la estación. El grupo fue capaz de escapar de los imperiales, volviendo a la base rebelde. Otras Misiones Después de la confrontación con Vader, la Princesa Leia fue a una misión para investigar la actividad Imperial en el sistema Shiva. Otra vez alejándose de la búsquedda de Solo, Chewie, Lando y Luke emprendieron la búsqueda para localizar a la princesa. El trío llegó justo a tiempo, ayudando a Leia a luchar contra las fuerzas Imperiales conducidas por el General Sk'ar mientras Calrissian participó en el asalto aéreo. La batalla supuso un triunfo para la rebelión y la muerte de Sk'ar por Chewbacca. Justo después de la Batalla de Hoth, Chewbacca, Lando, y Luke Skywalker fueron a Bazarre para negociar la venta de cuatro incapacitados bombarderos TIE imperiales a un distribuidor de armas llamado Orion Ferret. Ferret les dio las coordenadas de donde se encontraban los luchadores pero les engañó. Lando, nunca habiendo confiado en Orion se fue del planeta, mientras que Chewbacca permaneció en Bazarre para capturarle. Apenas los rebeldes se dividían Orion comenzaba a conspirar sus muertes. Él creyó que si conseguia deshacerse de Luke y Lando en el espacio, él sería capaz de conseguir el dinero, sus luchadores y el Halcón Milenario. Sin embargo, él tenía que idear un plan que apartara a Chewbacca del camino. Con la ayuda de su ayudante P'Lor, él consiguió encarcelar al Wookiee. Lamentablemente para Ferret, la solución no fue lo bastante buena para contener a Chewbacca y él pronto se liberó. Chewbacca persiguió a Orion por todos los sitios del mercado de Bazarre. Ferret intentó escapar en su lanzadera personal, pero debido a los disparos de la ballesta wookiee de Chewbacca el transporte quedó inutilizado. Lando Calrissian llegó a tiempo para ayudar a Chewie a ajusticiar al estafador. En otra ocasión Chewbacca acompañó a Luke en su búsqueda para encontrar información sobre Shira Brie, la antigua compañera de Luke. Durante una acalorada batalla espacial con fuerzas Imperiales el ordenador de Luke se estropeó provocando que el muchacho confiara en la fuerza para escoger su próximo objetivo, derribando así Brie. Para limpiar su nombre los dos comenzaron su búsqueda en Shalyvane, donde Shira había una vez dicho a Luke que los merodeadores Em'liy una vez asesinaron a su gente en este mundo. Luke y Chewie encontraron a unos ancianos G'hinji dentro de una cueva cerca de la capital de Chinshassa. Los G'hinji le dijeron que nunca hubo presencia humana sobre Shalyvane y que todo lo que Shira Brie le dijo era una mentira. Los Em'liy eran la única especie natal de planeta, y fue una vez una comunidad de prosperidad hasta que el Emperador envió una escuadrilla de bombarderos TIE y destruyera la capital. Los G'hinji escoltaron a Luke a un sitio sagrado conocido como el Círculo de Kavaan. Allí, Luke descubrió una grabación holográfica de Darth Vader, donde se desvelaba la verdadera historia de Shira Brie. Viajando al Planeta de Krake para encontrar más información adicional sobre Shira Brie, los dos se infiltraron en la Bóveda de Datos Krake - una instalación construida de la masa de una gigantesca araña de mente. Una vez que ellos registraron la información, Chewie usó las pantallas deflectoras del Halcón para destruir el puesto avanzado militar. Rescate de Han Solo Chewbacca tomó la orden de Han de cuidar de de Leia muy seriamente. Ayudando a Lando en la búsqueda de Han, él sirvió como el guardaespaldas de Leia. Cuando ella intentó negociar con la super-organización criminal el Sol Negro para averiguar quien había ofrecido una recompensa por Luke Skywalker, él la acompañó a Coruscant. Para pasar la seguridad Imperial, él se disfrazó del cazarrecompensas wookiee Snoova, y Leia tomó la identidad de Boushh. Desde allí los dos se convirtieron en los invitados del líder del Sol Negro, el Príncipe Fallen Xizor. Chewbacca, ya sospechoso para el señor del crimen, fue ultrajado cuando Xizor intentó seducir a Leia. Por suerte, Chewbacca fue capaz de alejar Leia de la influencia que Xizor tenía sobre sus mentes. Leia distrajo a Xizor durante el suficiente tiempo para permitir a Chewbacca escapar con la información de que Xizor era el que había ofrecido la recompensa por Skywalker.Sombras del Imperio (novela) thumb|right|200px|Chewbacca y [[Leia Organa Solo|Leia disfrazados como los cazarrecompensas Snoova y Boushh respectivamente.]] Chewbacca fue capaz de encontrarse e con Luke, y juntos ellos formaron un equipo de rescate, con Lando y Dash Rendar. Ellos fueron capaces de infiltrarse en el palacio de Xizor por las alcantarillas y liberaron a Leia, escaparon en el "Halcón Milenario " y destruyeron el palacio de Xizor en el proceso, mutilando al Sol Negro. Después de la muerte de Xizor, Chewie otra vez formó un equipo con Lando, Leia, Luke y los dos droides para ayudar a detectar al agente encubierto rebelde Tay Vanis. Habiendo descubierto que Boba Fett finalmente había entregado a Han a Jabba el Hutt, Luke incubó un plan que implicó que varios miembros se infiltraran en el palacio de Jabba. Chewbacca fue llevado allí por Leia, que otra vez se hacía pasar por Boushh, diciendo a Jabba que había capturado al Wookiee. Después de negociaciones de precios asistidas por un detonador termal, Chewbacca fue vendido a Jabba y colocado en una célula de la mazmorra. Cuando Leia no logró escaparse después de liberar a Han de la carbonita, Han fue llevado a su misma célula. Los dos prisioneros pronto fueron sacados de sus células - para ejecutarles. La matanza de Luke del rancor había enfurecido tanto a Jabba el que él ordenó que Luke, Han, y Chewbacca fueran devorados por el sarlacc del Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Sin embargo, gracias a que Luke con su plan pudo recuperar su sable láser, y junto con Lando, quien estaba disfrazado como uno de los secuaces de Jabba, ellos convirtieron la ejecución en una batalla. Chewbacca protegió a Han, quien estaba todavía ciego debido a un efecto de la hibernación en que había estado mientras estuvo congeldo en carbonita. Cuando Lando fue golpeado en el Gran Pozo, Chewbacca sujetó a Han mientras este se inclinaba y rescataba a su viejo amigo. Endor thumb|200px|left|Chewbacca durante la [[Batalla de Endor/Leyendas|Batalla de Endor.]] Después de que la batalla terminara y de que Jabba fuera asesinado, todos los héroes, a excepción de Luke, volvieron con la flota rebelde de Sullust. Allí la rebeldía planeaba una batalla para destruir la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte sobre Endor. Sólo durante la reunión informativa Chewbacca se dio cuenta de que Han, ahora un general, se había ofrecido para conducir al asalto de terrestre sobre el generador de escudo que protege la Estrella de la Muerte. Chewbacca rápidamente se ofreció para unirse a su grupo de comandos. Al acercarse al generador del escudo protector, la carencia de precaución del wookiee supuso un problema para el grupo. Agarrando un trozo de carne atada a un palo, él sin ser consciente activó una trampa que consiguió que Han, Luke, los droides, y él fuesen capturados por ewoks y conducidos a su pueblo. Allí, el equipo de reencontró con Leia, quien había sido también llevada el pueblo después de haberse separado de los demás. Como consecuencia de la creencia de los ewoks de que C-3PO era un dios, ellos fueron capaces de negociar no sólo su libertad, sino la ayuda de la Ewoks en la batalla próxima contra el Imperio. Durante la Batalla de Endor, Chewbacca jugó un papel importante en ella cuando él y dos Ewoks capturaron un AT-ST y lo utilizaron contra el Imperio, ayudando a la Alianza a conseguir su victoria sobre la la luna de Endor. Héroe de la Nueva República (4-25 DBY) Los Disipulos de Ragnos En el 14 DBY Chewbacca se encontraba en Tatooine, allí se encuentra con Jaden Korr un padawan Jedi que investigaba cierta actividad mercenaria en el lugar y al inspeccionar el lugar tubo que enfrentarse con los guardias mientras Chewbacca se quedaba luchando Jaden desactivaba los rayos tractores que impedían que tanto el Halcón Milenario como la Garra de Fuego despegaran. Luego de hacerlo Chewbacca y Jaden vuelven al Halcón Milenario para encontrarse con Kyle y volver a la academia. Debido a esto Chewie comento que Jaden era un gran combatiente. Fundación de la Nueva República Guerra Nagai-Tof Misiones posteriores Viviendo con los Solo Misión a Sernpidal y consecuencias thumb|left|130px|Chewbacca desafiante ante la luna descendiente, [[Dobido.]] En el 25 DBY Lando Calrissian envió a Chewbacca, Han Solo y su hijo menor Anakin a recoger un cargamento en Sernpidal. Cuando llegaron, los Solos y Chewbacca conocieron a un anciano, el antiguo alcalde de Ciudad Sernpidal, quien les dijo que la luna Dobido estaba en un curso de colisión con Sernpidal y que estaba orbitándolo rápidamente, acercándose más a Sernpidal a intervalos regulares. Mientras Chewbacca y Han comenzaron a meter a tanta gente como pudieran en el Halcón, Anakin fue rápidamente hacia Ciudad Sernpidal junto con el alcalde. Chewie y Han pudieron evacuar a toda la gente que pudieron, rescatando a miles de sernpidalianos, usando al Halcón Milenario y varias otras naves.Vector Prime (novela) Anakin calculó que Dobido chocaría con Sernpidal en siete horas. Ellos no sabían que este evento era resultado de una táctica yuuzhan vong, el Núcleo de Yo'gand. Mientras los vientos se hacían más fuertes, Anakin fue lanzado lejos, y Chewie fue tras él. Chewie pudo llevar a Anakin a la seguridad del Halcón, pero otro golpe de viento lo llevó fuera del alcance. Anakin pilotó el Halcón, mientras su padre estaba en la rampa de entrada esperando subir a Chewie, pero fue obligado a escapar de Sernpidal cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para salvar a Chewie. El wookiee se paró bajo la trayectoria de la luna, rugiendo desafiante, y fue aplastado junto con los sernpidalianos que no pudieron escapar. Su muerte hizo que Han le tuviera resentimiento a su hijo Anakin. Han eventualmente se recuperó y perdonó a su hijo, pero la muerte de su hermano de batalla y compañero más querido se quedaría con él por siempre. Siguiente Generación Honrando el legado (35 DBY—) thumb|left|180px|Chewbacca con Han, su hermano de honor hasta el final. Después de su muerte Chewbacca se convirtió en una leyenda en Kashyyyk, y el droide C-3PO recitó en ocasiones su historia. Su muerte solidificó no solamente la causa de Anakin para pelear en la guerra, también la del resto de su familia. Con el fin de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Lumpawaroo y Lowbacca, el hijo y nieto de Chewbacca, juraron mantener su deuda de vida a Han Solo. La familia de Chewbacca le dio a Han Solo la primera ballesta que hizo Chewie como un regalo para su amigo y copiloto de tanto tiempo. Él incluso juró que Chewbacca le hablaba a través de la fuerza después de su muerte, salvando su vida del ataque de Elan, una asesina yuuzhan vong.Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe Para conmemorar sus esfuerzos heroicos, los aldeanos de Kashyyyk le construyeron un memorial arbóreo en su honor. Han visitó de nuevo el memorial arbóreo de Chewbacca y puso al sable de luz de Anakin en el árbol, para que si en el futuro alguien lo necesitara pudiera usarlo.The Unifying Force Para honrar la vida de Chewie, C-3PO y R2-D2 decidieron crear un holograma que mostraba entrevistas de la gente que lo conocía mejor. Para muchos, Chewbacca personificaba un sentido de valor y lealtad que lo hacía un héroe para otros. Sin embargo, el trandoshano Bossk tenía otras ideas. Él se regodeó de la muerte de Chewbacca en la cara de Han Solo, y ambos se pelearon a puñetazos. Al final, Bossk terminó con el hocico roto. Los wookiees se sentían orgullosos de que Chewbacca hubiera honrando su deuda de vida… y también de que tomó una luna entera para matarlo. Sin duda, la leyenda de Chewbacca viviría por siempre en los corazones de su familia y amigos. Personalidad y habilidades En su juventud Chewbacca era considerado por muchos como un poco imprudente, a menudo aventurándose en las Tierras Sombrías de Kashyyyk. En el tiempo de las Guerras Clon el liderazgo de sus compatriotas ayudó a impedir que la CSI conquistara su hogar. Chewbacca también era conocido por su gran fuerza y lealtad. Sin embargo, también era conocido por su terquedad y porque no le gustaba después. Uno de los más grandes héroes que hubiera conocido la Galaxia, Chewbacca poseía una gran cantidad de fuerza, lo que era admirado por muchos. Adicionalmente Chewbacca tenía excepcionales habilidades como piloto y en la reparación. Entre bastidores thumb|[[Peter Mayhew|El hombre detrás del wookiee.]] *Chewbacca fue interpretado por Peter Mayhew entre el Episodio III hasta el Episodio VI. Fue basado en Indiana, un perro Alaska malamute que George Lucas tuvo como mascota durante la decada 1970, y cuyo nombre sería adoptado para el afamado Dr. Henry Jones Junior. Para sus apariciones en la trilogía original el traje de Chewie, diseñado por Stewart Freeborn, estaba hecho de pelo de cabra, de conejo y de yak. Después sería reutilizado y retocado para el Senador Yarua, durante la filmación de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]]. Para su aparición en [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] el traje fue vuelto a hacer, con materiales más nuevos y de menor costo. El nuevo traje incluía un sistema de bombas de agua que les permitía a Mayhew y los otros wookiees permanecer más tiempo en sus trajes. Sin embargo esto fue casi innecesario pues la caracterización de Meter Mayhew sólo tomó un día de filmación. *La memorable voz de Chewbacca fue diseñada por Ben Burrt, diseñador de sonido para las seis primeras películas. Él mezcló varios gruñidos de animales para diferentes emociones, incluyendo de morsas, osos, tigres, camellos y tejones. El sonido animal más prominente de todos estos fue el de un oso negro llamado Tarik, que tristemente falleció de insuficiencia cardiaca congestiva en 1994. thumb|170px|Ilustración conceptual de Chewbacca. *En 1997 Chewbacca apareció en los MTV Movie Awards y, como una especie de compensación por haber sido el único héroe que no recibido una medalla durante la escena final de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], Carrie Fisher, la actriz que interpretó a Leia Organa, le dio entonces una medalla.Chewbacca en la Cultura Popular *En la novela La Maniobra Hutt de 1997, Chewbacca menciona que no ha visto a Mallatobuck en 50 años (desde el 55 ABY). Se desconoce por qué no ha tenido tiempo de visitarla antes de la Batalla de Kashyyyk. *En 1999 Chewbacca se convirtió en el primer personaje principal de las películas de Star Wars en morir en el Universo Expandido, como aparece en la novela Vector Prime de R.A. Salvatore (la primera de la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi). Chewbacca muere aplastado por Dobido, una de las dos lunas de Sernpidal. Esto causó resentimiento y drama entre algunos fans, a pesar de que la idea original fue de Randy Stradley, mucho antes de que Salvatore fuera contratado para la serie. *Después de la muerte de Chewie, el segundo personaje principal reportado muerto es Luke Skywalker. Su muerte no se ha visto, sin embargo aparece como Fantasma de la Fuerza en Star Wars: Legacy. *El nombre de Chewbacca está basado en la palabra rusa para “perro”, "собака" (Sobaka). *Chewcacca ha creado un impacto en la cultura estadounidense, a menudo siendo referido como una broma. Un ejemplo notable de esto es un episodio de South Park en donde Johnnie Cochran usa la “defensa Chewbacca”. *En los videojuegos Super Star Wars para Super Nintendo, se menciona que Chewbacca mide 8 pies de alto (2.4 metros), tiene 200 años de edad y es originario del planeta "Kazhyyyk", una forma temprana en que el UE deletreaba a ese planeta. *Michael P. Kube-McDowell quería reescribir la familia de Chewie (como hacerla polígama) para la trilogía de la Crisis de la Flota Negra, pero LFL lo obligó a seguir su trasfondo mencionado en The Star Wars Holiday Special.http://www.lucasfan.com/swtv/index3.html *Durante la producción de Una Nueva Esperanza los ejecutivos del estudio estaban algo preocupados porque “el wookie no usaba pantalones”. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *El [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *"Descent" *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Routine'' *La [[Han Solo at Stars' End|Novela Han Solo at Stars' End]] y el cómic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] ynovela *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Lealtad'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] y la novela *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Side Trip'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *La [[Sombras del Imperio (novela)|novela de Sombras del Imperio]] y el cómic *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' y la novela *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''Star Tours'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Free Memory'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''El Fin del Imperio'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Tras la Tormente'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Ylesia'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' }} Apariciones no canónicas thumb|Chewbacca, como minifigura de [[LEGO.]] *''In the Beginning'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Blue Harvest (Padre de Familia)'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *[[The Muppet Show|Episodio del Show de los Muppets de Star Wars ]] Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 19'' *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Jedi Force File:Chewbacca'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * * * * *''Millennium Falcon SpecPlate'' *''Millennium Falcon TechPlate'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * en Wikipedia *Chewbacca en la Completa Enciclopedia de Star Wars (no oficial) *Chewbacca en starwarsholidayspecial.com Categoría:Wookiees Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Contrabandistas Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Mecánicos Categoría:Residentes de Kashyyyk Categoría:Esclavos Imperiales Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Prisioneros en Fin de las Estrellas